The Livingston School for Girls is a special public school in N.Y.C., for emotionally disturbed and socially maladjusted girls, ages 13 through 19. A great majority of them become involved in acts of delinquency. Their behavior is often self-destructive as well as destructive to others. The telephone service provides emergency counseling to students, their friends, and family, during those hours when school is closed; from 4 P.M every afternoon to 8 A.M the following morning when school reopens. On holidays and weekends it provides 24 hours a day service. The staff of the school act as telephone therapists. From October through February, the first four months of the program, over 1000 calls were received. Crises included assaults, arrests, depressions, drug involvement, runaways, etc. We have intervened in each crisis, and provided continuity of therapeutic service during school hours. Thus, the emergency telephone service is an immediate intervention technique, followed by intensive counseling in school. Out-of-school callers have increased 367% during the same four month period. We have acted mainly as a referral service for these callers. The availability of school personnel on a 24 hour basis has resulted in the prevention of assaults, drug abuse and running away, and other forms of destructive behavior.